His Lady highest
by AtomicNinja8
Summary: Drocell X Reader. The ring chose her, so she must be clean... but she's nearly dead what ever can I do? After being abandoned by her family she is forced to live on her own, years past and she has a violent brush with death, however a man with a music box comes to her rescue. Her faith and trust in humanity is long gone, so how can she trust the man who turned her into a doll?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler; I am merely part of one hell of a fandom.

(Your p.o.v)

It was raining, or was it snowing? I couldn't tell, the amount of pain that lingered through my veins was excruciating. I couldn't move, I couldn't breath; all I was capable of was lying here, where ever I was, and dying,

They had come so unexpectedly, groups of them surrounding me. They grabbed me, ripped my dress and hurt me. They smell of blood sits in the air, how come nobody came to my rescue? "Nobody can 'ear you scream poppet." One of the large men said. His breath was heavy with the scent of alcohol and his fists were sweaty as they made their was up my dress. I tried to fight back but there were too many of them, they were all too strong. I screamed at the top of my lungs begging for mercy but none would stop. I began to kick and scratch at them, once I had managed to free myself of their grasp I ran, but not for long. I turned a corner bend desperately trying to escape when suddenly one of the men came out of nowhere. He grabbed me and held me down, I spat in his face and kicked him, ripping at his face he grew angry and pulled out a knife. I didn't know he had a knife, I didn't know the others had knives too. They thought I was dead and left me to die in the street gutters. To weak to move I closed my eyes and prepared myself for death. That was when… I heard a familiar melody.

Two weeks ago.

I was an average girl who lived in London. I have _ long hair and _ eyes. I am _ years old and lived by myself. My life has always been filled with sorrow and pain. When I was no younger then 8 my mother had been murdered by none other then Jack the Ripper. Of course who was to blame? She was always sneaking behind father's back with other men. She thought nobody knew, little did she know that I was always the one to catch her in the act. She would flirt with the men around town; at first I thought nothing of it. But one evening when I couldn't sleep I went to mother's room. Father was away on business and there was light illuminating from her door so I assumed she was up reading as she usually does, but when I crept in I was stunned to see her in bed with another man. The picture was traumatizing. I gasped and ran to my room, knowing she would come in a few mere minuets I locked my door and jammed the knob with a chair. "_ open the door." She called from the hallway. "Please sweetie we need to talk." She began to bang on the door. "_, open this door!" She repeated, sterner then before. I grabbed the blanket off my bed and crawled to the corner, hoping the darkness would seize me from this world. "OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!" She cried her voice tense and fiery with fury.

The door shook in its frame and she slammed her fists against it. My heart began to race as the old wooden frame began to fail, I could hear it crunch slowly under her weight, the chair began to shift in place. "You forgot…" She began. "I have a key." My heart stopped as I heard the lock turn. I leapt from my spot in my corner and ran to the window, quickly I tried to open the shutters but they were ensconced with rust and mold. Suddenly the door flew open my mother's eye were red with rage as she stormed over to me. Desperately I began to strike the shutters, my hands burned in pain as a red liquid dribbled down my arm. Thunder sounded outside as my mother seized my hair, yanking my up she spat violent words in my face. Her voice was leggy and her breath think with liquor, she has been drinking. I was barely able to walk as she dragged me out of my room, I could feel hot tears stream from my eyes and the settle ripping sound from my scalp. She violently threw me on the ground, "You didn't see anything, got it!" She hissed. I quickly nodded. "Because if you tell you father ANYTHING!... You'll regret ever being born." She retreated back to her room; I assumed the strange man was gone. Every notion in me wanted to leave, to get up and run but no matter how many commands my brain sent out I couldn't force myself to move. My head ached and throbbed as I lay on the cold floor. My knuckles still bleeding had lost their feeling and all I could do was sleep. Slowly my eyelids began to droop, * It's not safe here _ * A voice whispered in my head. * You can't sleep, you must leave… he'll be here soon. * It sounded. * Who? * I wondered…

When I awoke my mother was dead.

I was a witness in court and this murder has been appointed to the works of Jack the Ripper. Behind the obscured sadness that dwelled with in me, I was somewhat relieved. My dad, completely unaware of my foul other's sins was devastated and hung himself. I didn't have the heart to tell him, he was so in love with her and reveling her felonies would hurt him even more…. I was now 10. I went to the undertaker's place the next day. "Heeheehee, so what brings a young little soul like you in here?" He asked with a grin "My… fa-." I began. "I have a dead body, how can I transport it here? Can you come get it?" I asked "A dead body ehh? Well I'll gladly come get it, I'll make 'im all pretty for you love." He laughed. "Thank you." I said as I wrote my address on a piece of paper. "Pick him up here." I handed the man the paper and promptly left the dusty shop.

The next day the undertaker arrived in a black carriage and collected my father's body. I paid the man and considered that to be the end. I was on my own… from here on out. Later I got an apprenticeship at the bakery, now normally women don't become apprentices but I had no choice, I had to find some means of money. The work was hard, carrying 90-pound bags of flour, and working near a 300-degree oven. I often burned my hands but continued to work on. I would sew and mend my own clothes, which were usually trousers. Working as an apprentice didn't turn out so well in a dress.

Apprentices usually get paid very little or none but working at the bakery taught me the skills to make food for myself… and that is how I lived for many years until… one night.

I was walking home from the bakery, my manager had asked my to sweep out the shop before leaving. Thunder shook the cold winter air and a chill swept my spine. I shivered and pulled my shawl tighter over my shoulders. I was now _ years old. Today I wore a dress, it was black and ruffled, it was one of my more expensive outfits but today I was supposed to dress nicely for a party we were catering. I walked past a tavern, bright with lights and abrupt with the sounds of music. A few men walked out, their arms slung around each other's necks. " 'Ello there beauty, where do you think you're going?" One of them asked me. I continued to walk. "Come back here doll, I can show you a real good time." Another called, a few whistled. "Eh, why don't you take off a few layers poppet." The men abruptly laughed as they leaned against the tavern walls. *Sigh * "Men are such pigs." I mumbled under my breath. I was almost home, just another block or two, I could feel thick drops of rain begin to fall, that's when they came… then men.

They had come so unexpectedly, groups of them surrounding me. They grabbed me, ripped my dress and hurt me. They smell of blood sits in the air, how come nobody came to my rescue? "Nobody can 'ear you scream poppet." One of the large men said. His breath was heavy with the scent of alcohol and his fists were sweaty as they made their was up my dress. I tried to fight back but there were too many of them, they were all too strong. I screamed at the top of my lungs begging for mercy but none would stop. I began to kick and scratch at them, once I had managed to free myself of their grasp I ran, but not for long. I turned a corner bend desperately trying to escape when suddenly one of the men came out of nowhere. He grabbed me and held me down, I spat in his face and kicked him, ripping at his face he grew angry and pulled out a knife. I didn't know he had a knife, I didn't know the others had knives too. They thought I was dead and left me to die in the street gutters. To weak to move I closed my eyes and prepared myself for death. That was when… I heard a familiar melody.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Black Butler; I am merely part of one hell of a fandom.

The melody began to echo through my brain, it was familiar but I just couldn't remember the name. I couldn't remember anything. Something compelled me to stand up and follow the drone but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't move, my muscles refused to budge and my bones felt like shattered glass. The song was begin to crescendo, I could tell it was moving, but from where? My eyelids drooped lowly and soon closed completely, fatigue began to dictate my body, I could hardly breath, my mind closed in around the lovely sound of the song. * What is this song? * I asked myself, suddenly it stopped. I could feel eyes burning on my skin, there was some one there. "Oh, my, my." A voice began. "So at first I thought to myself that the ring had made a mistake, but there it is… on your finger." I could tell it was a male, * Was he talking about my ring? * I questioned.

Exactly one week ago today I had found this ring on the side of the street, I was carrying a bag of flour to the bakery when it caught my eye. I know stealing is wrong but nobody seemed to be looking for it, and I had never had such beautiful things before.

"So then I thought to myself, what ever am I going to do with you?" He asked aloud, "I hope you're not dead." He stroked my cheek. "Such beauty, so much pain." I wanted to shove his hand away, but I had nary the strength to open my eyes. "So then I thought to myself… the ring is never wrong." I could hear him shift his weight around and move his arms under me. His joints clicked when he moved, almost as if he was made of wood. Suddenly he lifted me, my head and limbs loosely fell to my sides. "So much blood…" He said. I then heard another click, louder then before. "So I thought to myself, I'll have to make you some new clothes." And with that he turned on his heels and began to walk off.

The night wind burned my raw skin and caressed my flesh wounds. * Who is this man? * I wondered, * is he going to hurt me? * I desperately tried to open my eyes, to see who this ghostly fellow was but to my dismay I could not. The man began to hum, it was the song from before, * what song is that? * Questions buzzed through my head. *How long was I in the gutter? * * What time is it? * * Can anybody see us? * He then began to sing….

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down.

London Bridge is falling down… my… fair… lady." His voice was beautiful and soothing, it had an almost tranquil and hypnotic ring to it. I didn't want his singing to seize.

Drocell's P.O.V

*Who is this girl? * I wondered. *Is she worthy? She must be, the ring chose her. *

"Build it up with wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay.

Build it up with wood and clay… my… fair… lady." I continued to sing and the girl weakly smiled. She was close to death, I would have to work fast… but what to make her out of? The idea pondered in my head until I thought… something special, she is far more beautiful then a porcelain doll. And red suits her so well…

"Wood and clay will wash away, wash away, wash away.

Wood and clay will wash away… my…fair…lady."

I finally made it back to my workshop, a tiny bell sounded as I entered. "Oh Drocell, your…. Back." Addison skipped over to greet me.

Addison was one of the first dolls I'd ever made, she is very kind so I thought to myself to sometimes let her run the shop while I'm away. "Is…. Is THIS the girl the ring chose?" She asked, her head tilting to the side as she studied the young woman in my arms. "Yes, at first I thought to myself that she wasn't chosen but… she has the ring." I replied. Addison nodded. I walked out the back door to my master's house, the rain beating heavier then before. When I made it inside I walked down to my workstation and laid her on the table, she had lost a lot of blood and her pulse was slowing, I had to hurry. So I removed her bloodstained dress and cloak and went to work.

Your P.O.V

I awoke in a room with no windows, it was dark and the only light was that illuminating from an oil lamp, it appeared to be burning low. I tried to sit up, my entire body stiff, my joints clicked when I moved. I had heard that clicking before, but I couldn't remember where. * Where the hell am I? * I wondered, * Am… I dead? * My eyes scanned the room; I was sitting on a hard, flat wooden table. The walls were plain grey cinderblock and the floor was concrete. Perhaps, I was in a cellar? * What if one of the men took me? What's going to happen to me? * I questioned myself. I kicked my legs off the table and leapt to the ground, my knees suddenly buckles and I was sent tumbling down. My head roughly hit the ground, but I felt nothing. I blinked slowly, why did I feel no pain?

I quickly sat up, my spine clicking as I did so, as if each individual vertebrae was moving. * What's…. what's going on? * I asked myself. Then, it began to sink in. This whole time I had felt nothing at all. No fear, or pain, no worry or anxiousness. I had no idea what was going on at this moment, but part of me didn't care, I was alive and that's all that mattered. Suddenly the memories of the previous night sunk in, and I abruptly stood to study myself. My wounds were completely healed and it looked as though I had never been hurt in my life.

My hands were misshapen and un-human, they had joints such as a doll would and so did my arms and knees. I moved my fingers around testing my new body, each step I took my joints clicked. I noticed a mirror hanging in the corner and tried to run over to it, but the joints on my knees locked and I ended up walking.

I peered into the glass, my face was pure white and my eyes were gleaming. My long _ hair was curled and pulled back into a bun with one long strand hanging low on my neck. At first I thought this was a trick my eyes were playing, I had never been beautiful before… all my life I've lived as more of a boy then a girl and now… I was flawless. I gently touched my face, it was smooth as porcelain. I looked down and noticed I was wearing a new dress; it reached just below my knees and was black and red. A piece of lace lined the rim and the collar that stooped low. " This… this must be a dream." I said, my voice was flat and had no human tone in it once so ever. "I' probably…. Dead, yeah that's it… I've died on the edge of the street and this is the afterlife." I grinned softly and turned on my heel, scanning the room for an exit I noticed a door on the other wall. Quickly I walked to it and tried the gilded knob… but it was locked.


	3. Chapter 3 Christmas note

A message to my readers….

Hope you are all having a wonderful Holiday wherever you are, I personally am rather busy with Christmas shopping, and pudding eating and so on. I guess you could say I am having a real Griswold family Christmas since so many relatives are here, but I have found time to try and type, and admin pages and other crap. I just want to say how grateful I am of my ear readers whatever you are, I love you all and hope you have a blessed holiday and a happy new year. New chapters will be released shortly, and I shall try and make it my new year's resolution to type one new chapter per day, which will probably be in-between each story. Happy Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza and Happy Leif Erikson Day… HINGA DINGA DURGEN!

From AtomicNinja8 with love

P.S I'm Awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Black Butler; I am merely part of one hell of a fandom.

I walker to the door on the other side of the room and tried the gilded knob… but it was locked. * Strange * I thought to myself as I turned around, there appeared to be no other doors. " So…" I said aloud. "It appears I am locked in here." I began to survey the room when I heard what sounded like footsteps coming from the hall, unsure what to do I quickly walked back to the table I awoke on and laid back down pretending to be asleep.

A loud click sounded and the door swung open sending a large breeze my way I felt the draft fly up my skirt and I shot up to prevent my skirt from reveling my under garments.

"So, you're awake." A voice said. "Whose there?" I asked A tall man walked out from the shadows carrying another oil lamp, I couldn't see his face very well. "You're okay now." He said, his voice like silk. A heard a loud click much like the ones my joints had made. "What did you do to me?" I asked. My voice was a flat tone with no e motion in it once so ever. "So many questions." He began to say as he walked around the room. "So I thought to myself that after saving your life, a girl like you would be more grateful then this." "Saved my life?" I asked. "Yes, don't you remember."? He turned to face me holding the lamp up to his person, the light illuminating his face I gasped. He was beautiful, his eyes were a deep shade of violet, his face pale white as if he was porcelain, he had fiery orange hair the stuck out in several directions. And placed upon his mane was a silky top hat with one red ribbon. "I found you in the streets." He walked over to me a place a smooth hand on my face. "You truly are beautiful." He began. "You did however look beautiful covered in red." I turned my head away from him. "But your eyes." He said. I sot my head back to face at him, "What about my eyes!" I snapped. He looked unaffected by my shouting, "They are filled with sorrow." And with that he walked away from my table. "Please my fair lady, follow me" He bowed and stretched out a gloved hand to me, skeptically I took it, he looked up at me with a grin. "To the garden." And with that we took off running full speed through the large manner, my feet barely touching the ground, I felt like we were flying. He looked back at me, "Hold on." He then slung my onto his back and took off running up the wall, ducking through and around beams he snapped his fingers signaling two girls that much represented dolls to open the large back doors. He changed his directions and ducked out the doors landing us in a beautiful green pasture. Roses and tulips, lavender and blossoms shrouded the soil. It was a masterpiece, it was unreal. There was a white fence lining around the green, it had a beautifully carved door at the back that lead into a dark forest. He gently placed me down and took my hand, I was about his height to my surprise, just a bit shorted, he looked my age too. "This is the garden." He began I turned to look at him; now in the full sunlight I could see him perfectly. His beauty was unrealistic, he was wearing a dark blue tailcoat with black trouser that reached just below his knee, the coat was lined with red ribbons, it had golden buttons and was decorated with a bow matching the color of the ribbon. On his left side a ruffled dress shirt hung low and he had on striped stocking. I giggle when I saw them. "Is there something amusing? He asked. "Oh nothing…" I said, although I had never thought I'd see a proper gentle man wearing stockings before. He also wore black boots with silver buttons that reached up to his shin. It was an odd outfit, but it suited him. "This garden leads out to the forest." He stopped and took my hands. "If anything happens." His head cocked to the side. "I want you and the others to run to the forest." He looked deep into my eyes. "Do you understand?" He asked. I nodded. He then stood back up and bowed once more, "My lady." He grinned taking my hand once more. Before I could even blink we were off like the wind. This time he however did not carry me on his back; we ended up in a quant little shop. The walls were lined with shelving and on each shelf were dozens of tiny dolls. "This is the shop you will work here." He said. "You will work here with the other girls." Just then a girl with bouncy red curls pulled up into two ponytails skipped up to me. She was wearing a white dress lined in red and green ribbon. She was beautiful. "Hello there!" She exclaimed. "I'm Addison!" She glomped me with a hug. "I can tell we are gonna be really great friends. What's your name?" "I'm uhh… I'm." I tried to remember my name but nothing came to mind, I couldn't remember anything for that matter. "Addison please let her go." The man said. "Do you not remember your name?" Addison asked. "Oh Drocell I think she's lost her memory." Addison said. * Drocell? * "I thought to myself. * This man's name must be Drocell. * I turned around to face him. "Is your name Drocell?" I asked He nodded. "Why… why can't I remember anything?" I asked. "Wha-what did you do to me!" I exclaimed. " I saved you." He began, "It's as simple as that." He walked over to the counter and picked up a music box. "You were chosen." He said as he begun to spin the knob on the box, it played a familiar tune. "That song, I heard that before somewhere." I said. Suddenly, it all came back, my name, my life, that night…. Everything. "YOU!" I said as I stormed over to Drocell. "You picked me up that night, you turned me into… this!"

"I merely saved you, you were chosen by the ring."

"What ring? I should have died! I should be dead, gone, rotting in the gutters but instead YOU saved me, YOU cursed me to be this… this THING!" I began to pace around the shop.

"And so I think to myself… she remembered her life." He said. If I was still human I would be angry, I would be angry and scared and worried.

But I wasn't, I felt nothing.


	5. Chapter 5 Olivier's backstory

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji; I am merely part of one hell of a fandom.

Drocell nodded his head and with a click he turned around to leave the shop.

"Stay here with Addison." He commanded.

"Why would I eave? I have no one to go to." I replied.

He gripped the doorknob with his gloved hands and left. "Wow, I've never seen Drocell act like that before." Addison said as she approached me. "Act like what?" I questioned her. "He seemed upset, as if something was bothering him."

"How can something bother him? We're all the same…" I walked over to the bay window in the front of his store. "Lifeless…" I muttered. "We're not lifeless." Addison chimed in. "We're dolls, beautiful immortal creatures, we need not eat nor drink. We do not need oxygen like the humans do. We can live forever if we'd choose."

"But don't you see!" I snapped. "We have nothing, need nothing. We have no feelings or emotions. I cannot remember pain nor anger. I am stone cold. That makes me dead. I cannot live a happy life anymore, every one I meet I know will die, I cannot love I cannot have a family of my own!" Addison took my hands, "We're your family." She grinned. "How can you… seem so happy all the time Addison? Aren't you the same as all of us, dolls?" I asked. "Yes… I am." She replied. "But I am stronger then this, this emptiness. I fought my inner demons that locked me away in a dark labyrinth. I cannot feel every emotion I wish too… but I know what love is, and happiness and pain. I can sense it in the air. I can feel it, in what used to be my heart." She touched her chest. "But now I am nothing but straw." I said nothing, I desperately wanted to smile, to be as strong as this young girl was, to fight these demons that locked away my soul… but I had not the strength to do so.

"I can tell you're upset… you're angry that you're a doll now and you think your life is over. But there is something in you that still remains." She approached me and touched where my heart would be. "Love…"

Drocell's P.O.V

I walked from the shop into the house where I was welcomed by Olivier.

He was a tiny boy, no taller then four feet. He had light brown hair and green eyes that glittered in the light. He wore medium brown shorts that reached mid thigh, a white dress shirt matched with a black and grey vest. Around his collar was a red ribbon, and his shoes were dark brown ankle boots. "Hello ." He said warmly. "Hello Ollie. "I replied, Ollie was his nickname. He was one of the first dolls created; the ring chose him when he was only eight years old.

BACK STORY 3rd person narration.

The year was 1848: France.

Olivier lived by himself, on the streets of Paris. His father left his mother when he was born and his mother died from disease, so he was alone. He would sit in the gutters most of his days, unknowing of what to do. He would beg passing citizens for money or scraps of food but with the food shortages, rising prices and widespread unemployment, nobody had much to give. There were of course other options in this industrialized country, such as work. But as though child labor was an option nobody wanted to hire Olivier, he was weak and often fell ill.

It was that year; he found it, the ring. He told me he remembered coming across it on the streets, once he found it he first planned on selling it but… something stopped him, something told him to come to me. So he did.

In April of that year elections were being held throughout France for a Constituent or National Assembly that was to write a new republican constitution. This assembly was elected by universal manhood suffrage, but suddenly the electorate, which had been about 200,000 people, rose to nine million. Nobody had fully anticipated what the outcome would be. But they were distracted by this tension. So distracted that they would never notice little Olivier sneak onto a cargo ship headed towards England. How he was going to, was the question. Le Havre was a two-day journey by foot, and besides he didn't even know if there would be a ship headed towards Britain, well… it was worth a shot.

His stomach growled loudly. "Je suis très faim. Je devrais au moins essayer de trouver de la nourriture."( I am very, I should at least try to find some food.) He said as he stood.

"Je doubte que je vais trouver une" (I doubt I will find any) He began to search the streets for any source of nourishment. But to no avail, his eyes suddenly caught a man carrying boxes into a restaurant, that was when an idea came into his head and he heard a tiny voice whisper… "Steal." And what was he to do? He was starving, living alone, he had no choice. Besides what will a few loaves of bread gone do? No appetizers for the rich consumers. "Réduisons les matières grasses à la taille." (Let's cut the fat ones down to size.) Olivier smirked as he skipped across the street. Swiftly he ducked in between passing Parisians. Once he made it he waited behind a wall until the man walked back inside. He snuck over to a wooden crate, on the top there was a large crack just big enough for his arm, he would just have to reach in and hope that he'd pull something out. He slid his tiny arm down into the crate and felt around, suddenly his fingers touched something cold and hard; he gripped it and pulled it back out. It was an apple; he reached in and pulled out another and another. Soon his arms were full of the bright red fruit, pleased with his loot the boy took off running. He continued to run until he was far enough away from the restaurant. He ducked behind a building to catch his breath, his eyes floated over the pile of apples causing his dry mouth to water. His stomach growled viciously again, it longed for food. He rapidly grabbed an apple and took a huge bite. The delicious natural juices poured over his tongue and lips, dribbling down his chin. Without a moment's hesitation he took another bite, then another. In mere minutes the entire apple, core and all was gone and he sat there licking his fingers clean from the sweet nectar.

The sun around him began to dip down, night was falling upon the city of light, Olivier decided he would begin his journey to Le Havre in the morning.

Paris to Le Havre, 200 Km, nearly 42 hours by foot.

Olivier knew he couldn't do it, and that is why he is riding on the back of a carriage.

He overheard a couple discussing their plans to venture to Le Havre, for what reasons… those were unknown but what he did know was that by the looks of their double horse carriage this couple was rich. And a double horse carriage could get to Le Havre in about 12 hours.

He snuck on the carriage when they weren't looking and rode in the back silently. Once they got there, he hopped out before they could notice. Racing down to the harbor he scanned the ships and listened in on the conversations of the rustic sailors. From that he found out, there was a tiny cargo ship getting ready to send off towards England, Olivier knew he had no time to loose. With apples stuffed in his pockets he sprinted off towards the loading docks. The stiff air smelt strongly of fish, rum and cigar smoke it was a foul mixture of heavy scents that caused tiny Olivier to begin to feel dizzy.

There were three cargo ships in the loadings docks today and they all looked very similar, he hadn't a clue which one to sneak on… that was when a tiny voice rung in the back of his head, it commanded him to slip onto the third vessel. Under control of this mysterious voice Olivier made his way though the masses of sailors, he ducked in between two large men whom were both carrying piles upon piles of boxes in front of them, so many that their vision in front of them was completely blocked.

Once the two split he ran off in search of a hiding place. Down the creaking stairs he trudged, until he was below deck in the storage room. He found a cozy spot in between some boxes and decided that is where he would lay low until they arrive. He sat down and pulled the apples from his pockets, aligning them in a row he counted 5. * Cela devrait me durer.*( This should last me.) He thought to himself. He then closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, as his journey to England began.

Days passed in darkness, below deck there was hardly and light, so Olivier found it very easy to drift off to sleep, he was so sleep deprived already that this boat ride seemed blissful to him.

It was the only peace he had experienced in years but this peace was slowly fading away. The thick muggy air from below deck hung around him, and made it hard to breath. Bugs were constantly crawling over his legs and buzzing in his ears, he was so crammed in that if had to relieve himself he was forced to do it right were he was sitting and sleeping. After a few days the smell would become unbarable, but if he did relieve himself the stomach cramps were worse. The constant rocking of the boat gave his insides quite a turn.

At one point the boat had been caught in a storm this sent poor Olivier's stomach whirling. He spun around in his little nook and violently hurled where he had been relieving himself. His clothes were soaked from sweat, urine and now vomit and the scent was putrid. He quickly ripped off his shirt and used it to wipe his mouth. Unable to bear anymore he tried to stand only to tumble down and over and over. Once his thin legs were used to standing on their own he tried to find a new spot, but the darkness around him was blinding. He couldn't see his own hand in front of his face, he took a step forward only to meet an box, he tried another direction to find yet again the same result. Unsure of what direction he was facing he stepped forward once more, he met what felt like a crate but it was smaller then the others, he decided to try and step over it. As he did so the boat was hit violently by a wave which sent the petite boy flying. With a crunch he landed atop a pile of crates. Tears formed in the young boy's eyes, he couldn't move, he couldn't scream.

* Je souhaite que je n'avais jamais quitté la France.* (I wish I had never left France.) He thought to himself. * Je voudrais avoir un peu d'aide, je voudrais avoir ma mère.* (I wish I had some help, I wish I had my mom.) His eyes suddenly shot open, he reach a hand out in front of him and shouted, " Mére!" (MOM!) His hand dropped as he realized, he didn't have a mother, he was alone in the cruel dark world. Broken, tired and sick Olivier sat down in between the crates in which he landed on. All he could do, was hope and pray that he would arrive to England soon, alive.

The cargo ship slowed to a halt in the loading docks of Portsmouth England. The steal doors that allowed entry to bellows decks slowly creaked open jolting Olivier awake. The bright sunlight blinded his eyes, causing him to double over in pain. A few moments passed before he realized where he was. Leaping from his spot now able to see the French boy stood on crates and skipped from one to another trying the reach the stairs, he raced up the steps and sprang from the cavern into open daylight. Citizens and sailors gasped at the random child and paused as he ran by. His hair was now a mess with sweat, his face filthy with blood, dirt and dried tears. He ran past them and into the streets, not knowing where to go next.

Drocell's P.O.V

That is where I met him, or found him at least.

I was visiting in Portsmouth, my master had instructed me to go there and find something special. At the time I had no idea what he was referring to, but now when I think to myself about those days I understand. * I wonder what I am to be looking for. * I though to myself. *Master wasn't very clear. * Suddenly a ruckus was created behind me. I swiftly spun around on my heels to find a tiny boy tumbling through the crowd. He was filthy covered in blood and had no shirt on, suddenly he collapsed in front on me. * What? * I thought to myself, that was when I noticed a ring on his finger, it was the same ring I had seen Master wear before, he told me that this ring of his was very special. That it choose who wore it, who was worthy. * I wonder if this boy is worthy? * I thought to myself, * I wonder if he is the thing master wishes for. * I bent down and picked up the boy, his eyes were still open but a look of pain scarred his face. I put him down on his feet. "What are you doing, running around like this?" I asked him. He looked puzzled as if I was speaking another language. "Je ne parle pas anglais." ( I do not speak English.) He stuttered. "Okay." I responded. I then reach for my music box in which I had dangling from my neck by a strap. I began to turn the handle playing the tune of London Bridge. The boy's pupils dilated, I stood and took his hand in one of mine, my free hand still spinning the handle. And I lead him back to my coach, together we rode home. To my brand new doll shop Master had built.

"This is where you will be living." I told him as we entered. The boy took a seat still mesmerized by the music he had heard. I pulled open a drawer in search of proper attire for this child. I was able to find a dress shirt, that was too big for his tiny figure and a pair of trouser shorts. These would have to do, I handed them to the boy who took them in his lap and stared at them for a few moments. *I wonder if he is alright? * I thought to myself. * Can he dress himself.* I sighed and took his hand, leading him to a room in the back, there I helped him change. His eyes had a dead look in them, and his face was sunken in, I knew that I had to take him to master before he falls ill, or at least… I think I do.

We made a swift exit though the back door and into the newly refurbished house. I pulled him onto my back and carried him up the staircases, down the hall and into large vacant room. "Master, I have returned." I stated out loud. "Very good Drocell, did you bring what I asked for." My master commanded.

"Yes mater." I put the boy down and guided him to master. Master studied the boy form head to toe, every detail.

Master was pleased. "You have done well Drocell." Master began.

"Now, I want you to immortalize the pureness and beauty of this child forever."

I nodded, "As you wish master." I then bowed and lead the child out again.

A few weeks pasted in peace, my mission was complete and master was pleased. Olivier was one of us now, a member of our beautiful family and as his guardian it was my duty to look after him. I began by teaching him English.

"S'il vous plaît répétez après moi, My name is Olivier." (Please repeat after me, my name is Oliveir.)

"My… na-name is Olivier."

"Very good Ollie oh um… très bon (Very good.)"

He picked the language up rather quickly, we studied together everyday. I found the time we spent bonding rather tranquil.

Then the ring called upon another individual.

Today she is called Daniella, which means miracle. She was an unwanted child, abandoned in the forest at the age of five by her parents. They could not and did not want to care for her anymore, they suspected she'd die by morning. She found a small village and tried to fend for herself, but was eventually taken constables and delivered to the orphanage. She lived there until she was fifteen, and those ten long years of hard labor at the orphanage she never spoke a word to anyone. And she was never given a name. The ring chose her as well, I gave her that name because it was a miracle she survived.

As time passed on our family continued to grow. And master became more and more pleased with my work, I found these jobs particularly enjoyable, each outcome was different then the last. Each new child was immortally beautiful.

I was THEIR master, I was THEIR leader.

I had authority, until now. As I think to myself about our newest addition, I can't help but think that there is something curiously different about her. Something intriguing and new.

Dolls usually don't have feelings, not unless the circumstances are right. Not unless the scenario is intense enough to portray some sign of emotion. It is programmed in our way of thinking and living to not fall victim to emotions, that is one of the factors that master said makes us so perfect. We are not easily weakened by emotions such as genuine humans are. Was this girl weakening my moral? Or was I already weak to begin with? I pondered to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji I merely part of one hell of a fandom.

I looked at Addison, her face emotionless and dull. "No… there isn't," I bluntly said. I turned to leave, "I feel nothing anymore." And with that I left the shop.

The wind blew my silky hair away from my porcelain face. Usually rough winds like this would cause my eyes to water, yet now I need not blink. I noticed I could walk faster then I had when I was human, when I walked down the street people where giving me strange looks as if I was some sort of monster. * Why do they stare at me so? * I pondered to myself; suddenly I heard the clicking of heels against the stone and a familiar voice. It was Addison, she chased after me waving her arms about. "_ Wait!" She shouted, this only caused me to walk faster. " You must come back _, please wait!" I began to run; the last thing I wanted to do was go back to Drocell. " Please stop! You must come back with me!" She continued to run after me, she was getting closer and closer. I suddenly took off running, ducking and dodging passing civilians. I turned a corner only to be faced with more traffic. I sighed and turned down an ally, assuming I had finally lost Addison. * Why was she trying to make me come back? * I wondered. I slid down the wall and sat on the ground, though I had no need to rest. " I am not going back there." I mumbled. "Never again…. But what can I do?" I leaned my rest back, my hair sticking to the rough bricks. "I am immortal, I cannot die." Suddenly Addison's voice rung in my ears. "Where are you? _, where did you go!" I could hear her approaching…. And quickly." I stood, I was cornered in, I had nowhere to go. Without second thinking I began to climb the wall, I was surprisingly fast. In mere minuets I was on the roof of some apartment. I ran, silently leaping from roof-top to roof-top. The setting sun made my presence more un-noticeable to the people below. I looked down at the city of London, the view was breath taking. Yet I had no breath to be taken away. I studied the ground; there was no sign of Addison. "She must have returned to the shop." I whispered. "To tell Drocell of my escape."

His name was poison on my tongue, making my cringe with disgust. I truly hated that man, doll, and thing. Addison said she felt love with-in me, but I know she was lying… for there is no love I have felt for anyone, no ever will be.

Back at the shop, Drocell's P.O.V

I sat in my chair, playing my music box and thinking.

Addison and _ where both missing. Where could they have gone?

My thoughts were interrupted by Addison bursting through the door of the shop." Drocell!" She shouted. "Yes Addison… what is the matter?" I responded.

"It's _ she's run away, I tried to chase after her but…" Her head dropped. "I lost her in London." I stopped playing, and played the box on the counter next to me. "Do not worry Addison." I said as I patted my lap. Addison walked over and sat on my lap. "I'm sorry." She whispered. I sighed and lifted her chin, "Do not worry my dear Addison, _ will return. I am certain of it." Addison nodded and slid off my lap. "I certainly hope so." She said as she approached the back door. "I really do like this girl… and I know you do to." She then took her leave. I blinked a few times, * what does she mean? * I wondered to myself. * This girl just awoke, I hardly know her. * Yet part of me knew Addison was right. It was true I cared for each of the dolls I create, but something was different about _. She was older then most who are chosen, she was fairer as well. I had hoped she would be with us forever, and even longer then that. She was gone now; it is a dangerous thing for dolls to run about by themselves. Dolls although immortal are still fragile. Without anyone by her side _ could easily break, she is made of porcelain after all. I just pray she doesn't do anything reckless.

Your P.O.V

The sun was set and the moon was out, the nightlife in London was exciting. I leapt from roof-top to roof-top, just enjoying the adrenaline that pumped through my veins. I was flying above the city, and nothing could harm me. I was invincible!

I landed on the roof of a house, not far from the forest. I figured that would be a good place to waste some of my newly found energy. I pulled up my skirt and leapt from the building, wind rushing past me I landed with an unnatural thud as my joints clicked. I pulled myself off the ground my dress ripping as I did so. A large rip formed on the skirt and tore a section of fabric, reveling my left leg; I sighed and ripped off the piece entirely, shortening my dress by a good few feet of fabric. I then turned and headed towards forest when I heard something behind me. It sounded like a group of people, loud people. I could hear slurred speech and thuds of these fumbling strangers walk towards me. I spun around; a cold chill went down my spine. There was a group of men leaning against the building; they looked familiar, as if I had seen them before. One of the noticed me and spoke up, "Ello there beautiful…" He said. "What's a lil' mouse like you doing out here this late?" He began to approach me. "Ah yeah, she's a beauty." Another said. I took a step back, "What's the matter? You scared?" He asked, "No, look at her… she aint scared."

They seemed to be getting closer, I felt something in me, was this… fear? No it couldn't be, I was dead, lifeless, I felt no emotions. Or… was Addison perhaps right? I took off running towards the forest my legs moving faster then perhaps my feet could. The tree ripped and tore at me, I knew the men were not following me but I couldn't stop myself from running. I tripped over a root and tumbled down a hill into a ditch. I honestly felt no pain, I could however, feel sharp rocks and twigs stab into me, I could hear myself crack and felt chips fly off me. Suddenly I hear a large snap, my left leg, the one that had been exposed snapped off completely. I yelped as I spun around in the air before violently landing on the wet ground. I sat up and yanked up my skirt, mid-way down my thigh was where my leg had broken off. I gently touched my thigh causing more chips to break off.

I had no idea what had happened, I had no idea what to do. "Maybe leaving Drocell was a bad idea." I whispered to myself. Speaking his name no longer made me wince, I felt an emptiness with-in me, even more so now that I was broken and alone. Part of me was glad my leg was broken, wishing that my entire body had been shattered. But another part of me wished Drocell was here, wished that his arms would comfort me and he would let me know that everything would be all right.

I leaned back into the soft earth, suddenly feeling tired. * Could dolls even get tired? * I wondered. It didn't matter, sleep would eventually come over me, and perhaps I would be so lucky as to not wake up.


	7. Chapter 7 Why don't you?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji

I am merely part of one hell of a fandom.

I opened my eyes to a bright light, blinking several times the light began to fade reveling the darkly lit room I had become so familiar with. I sat up, once again I was on a table. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep outside in the forest… my leg.

Quickly I pulled up my skirt, it appeared I was wearing a new dress. My leg was fixed, it looked as if nothing had happened, my leg looked brand new. "Surprised?" A voice asked. My head shot up, Drocell walked over to me. "What, how did you, why did you?" Words came fumbling out of my mouth, no constant direction or thought. "I was surprised too you know…" He began. "When I saw you, all broken and destroyed." He looked down at my leg, "It took a while yes, but I managed to fix you."

I blushed and pulled my skirt down. "How did you find me?" I asked him, "You were still wearing the ring." He pointed to my hand. " The rin-"

"The ring chooses some one who is worthy, it calls to them and it calls to me and then I retrieve them." He said. "The ring called to me, told me you were broken and then master told me to fix you." "Master? Who is this master you keep mentioning?" I asked him.

"Master… oh you will meet master soon enough." He turned to face me. "Please, don't try to do that again." He began. "Don't do anything… reckless."

He turned to leave. "Drocell!" I called out.

He paused, "Yes?"

" Ca-… can dolls… die?" I mumbled.

Drocell tensed up. "Yes… if they so do wish to, a doll can break entirely and die."

"And so I am thinking to myself… is there any particular reason you wish to know that?" He asked, his hat casting a shadow over his eyes.

I stared at him for a moment before replying… "No."

And with that his thin fingers gripped the handle and he took his leave.

Darkness slowly closed in around me as the tiny flickering flames of the candles begun to drown in their melted wax.

* How strange* I thought to myself, *The flames burn strong, think they are living, breathing in oxygen. But in the end they were just setting themselves up for death. *

*I could have died… I would have escaped. *

Anger dwelled with-in me, yet I showed no sigh of emotion, my face concreted in a monotone expression.

"I had my chance, I was so close to dying… to escaping and yet he decided to save me." My joint clicked and locked as I moved about. "All because of this… stupid ring!" I removed the ring from my finger holding the small object in my palm. "This ring has brought nothing to me! It sealed me in an endless abyss, locking away the only things that kept me alive, that made me human!" I violently threw the ring at the wall, hearing a tiny shatter a wave of relief filled me. "It took away my emotions, my life…" I leapt down from the counter and began to journey to the door, my feet scraping at the floor. "I wish… I had just died." I mumbled.

Then… a thought arose in the back of my mind. *Why don't you? *

I small smiled broke across my lips, "Yes, why don't I?"


	8. Chapter 8 Sit in Silence

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji I am merely part of one hell of a fandom.

"Yes…" I thought to myself

"Why don't I?"

Drocell's P.O.V

I closed the door behind myself and began to walk to corridor. I had walked this passage a hundred times yet this time in particular the journey seemed longer then usual. Thoughts fumbled around my straw-filled head. I thought to myself, questions about _. Why was she curious about death? Did she attempt to kill herself and would she attempt this suicide again? Was she really un-happy with the gift the ring had given her, did I really…. Depress her?

Perhaps this was my entire fault, wait… what was this… was this an emotion blossoming in me? Was I FEELING something? I had not remembered the last time I felt something. But suddenly, I was over-whelmed with a wave of sadness, and guilt. Try as I might I could not shake this feeling suddenly… I heard a loud crash as if something had shattered. I stopped, the haunting clatter echoed in my mind repeating itself over and over again each time louder then the last. I slowly spun on my heel and retreated to the room in which I had left _.

My hand gripped the doorknob it was glossy and slipped under my glove yet I managed to creek open the door. The room was dark and silent. "_" I whispered. After a few eerie moments of silence I entered the room. Each step my foot took clicked on the paved floor, each joint clicked in the air. My hand reached for a gas lamp; quickly I lit it, the sudden light illuminating the room. There on the floor, shattered into an uncountable number of pieces was _.

I walked over to her, and knelt down beside the girl. My eyes scanning her porcelain corpse. "So….that's that then." I said my voice cracking as I placed the lamp on the ground. Her torso was split in two, her lower half was shattered. She had large pieces missing from her left arm and crack lined her monotone face. I gently lifted her into my arms, stroking the hair out of her face. "I'm sorry…." I mumbled. I began to rock back and forth. "I'm so, sorry." I had never felt this before; I knew this was my fault.

And there was nothing I could do, she was gone. I placed my lips on her forehead and mumbled a final goodbye.

3rd Person P.O.V

Drocell stood and carried the girls torso to the table, bit by bit he placed her body on the counter top. Once she was there he looked down at her broken body. "I know" He began

"That I shouldn't care, about you, or Addison or Ollie. But that's always been a weakness of mine." He stroked her hair. "Caring…Master says I have no emotions…that I can never know love or hate or pain. But if that is so…why do I feel this way?"

Silence fell over the man, eventually broken by the sound of his heart breaking in two.


	9. Chapter 9 The fall

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji; I am merely part of one hell of a fandom.

(Note, this is before your suicide)

Your P.O.V

*Yes…* I thought to myself * Why don't I? *

I placed my ear to the hard, cold, wood door and listened as Drocell walked away.

"But how?" I whispered.

"If he saved me before surely he could save me again." I backed away from the door.

"Then again, only my leg was broken." I remembered how that brake had drained me, exhausted me, caused me to pass out. That brake nearly killed me, and it was only my leg. Thoughts stumbled around my mind, *what if, I fell from a height so great it would shatter my body, erase my being.* "No, that could never work." I rested my hands on my fore head and took a step back, but as I did so the joint in my knee locked and caused me to tumble backwards. I landed harshly on the ground, but felt no pain; I looked up at the ceiling. I had not noticed this before, but across the ceiling were beams upon beams holding the entire building up. "Ah, yes" I remembered "I'm in the dungeon." My voice emphasized dungeon. I turned my head to the side and focused my sight on one beam in particular. * I bet that beam's a good 12 meters up. * I contemplated.

*I bet that's a nasty fall too. * Without another thought my arms lifted me from the ground. I spun on my heels searching the room some way to climb to the beams. I noticed a large cabinet standing against the wall; I scaled the side of it and slid my hands around a slated bar attached to the wall.

Gently I lifted my legs on the wall and drove myself up the bar. Once I was lying on the timber I sat up and grabbed the shaft directly above it, I hoisted myself up onto the plank and then the next one and the next one. Over and over again until I was at a suitable height. I balanced on the thick, splintering beam, my hands holding me in place. I looked down the ground seemed farther away then it actually was; yet I felt no fear. I closed my eyes, "I do not fear death." And with that…I fell.


End file.
